7thheavenfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Superbionic 2009/future
June 12,2034 Eric and Annie Camden #Matt -(53) #Mary- (51) #Lucy- (50) #Simon -(47) #Ruthie -(42) #Sam -(34) #David -(34) Matt and Shana Camden #Jessica Harper Fransworth (31)- born April 5, 2003 #Trevor Kenneth Fransworth(29)- born January 4, 2005 #Daniel Richard Camden (28)-born August 15, 2006 #Michael Eric Camden (28) -born August 15, 2006 #Rebecca Julie Camden (25)- born November 23, 2009 #Laura Ruthie Camden (22) born July 5,2011 Jobs: Matt-ob/gyn, Shana - Pediatrician Notes:Daniel is the older twin. They Live in Glen Oak. Matt is a widow. Shana is divorce. Jessica and Trevor are Shana's kids. Daniel. Michael, Rebecca, and Laura are Matt's kids. Sarah die in 2014. Shana divorce in 2012. Pets: Chase-husky, Tiger- tabby Mary and Ben Kinkirk #Charles "Charlie" Miguel Rivera (29)- born May 17, 2004 #Catherine Sonia Rivera (26) -born July 9, 2006 #Elizabeth Anna Rivera (26) -born July 9, 2006 #Trevor Dale Kinkirk (16)-born April 7, 2017 #Cody Alexander Kinkirk (13)- born September 12, 2019 Jobs: Mary-P.E. Teacher, Ben- Fireman Note Trevor is a troublemaker like his mom. Charlie love basketball like his mom Catherine is the older twin. Carlos Cheated on Mary in 2012, Ben and Mary met back in 2014 and Married in 2015. Pets: Max-Bull dog Kevin and Lucy Kinkirk #Savannah Alyssa Kinkirk (28)- born January 21, 2005 #Madison Jocelyn Kinkirk (26)- born January 31,2007 #Lucas James Kinkirk (22) -born September 2, 2010 #Ava Kaye Kinkirk (20) - born June 10, 2012 #Noah Stanley Kinkirk (16)- born October 14,2016 #Olivia Faith Kinkirk (14)- born April 20, 2018 #Joshua Ian Kinkirk (9)- born July 21, 2023 # Alexander Gavin Kinkirk (7)- born March 18, 2026 #Emily Mae Kinkirk (3)-born February 11, 2030 Jobs: Lucy- Minster, Kevin- Cop Pets: Adam- boxer, Eve- Charles King Spaniel Simon and Cecilia Camden #Laura Brenda Camden (25) -born April 4, 2008 #Stuart Nigel Camden(24)-born February 4, 2010 # Robert Neil Camden(22)- born August 5, 2014 #Elizabeth Marie Camden (21)- born October 25, 2016 #Emily Claire Camden(21)- born October 25, 2016 # Mark Flynn Camden (19)- born May 5, 2018 #Grace Anne Camden (10)- born November 10, 2022 Jobs:Simon- Talent Agent, Cecilia- Kindergarten teacher Pets: Cody-golden retriever, Webster- Spider Notes: Elizabeth is the Oldest. Ruthie and Peter Petrowski #Tyler Matthew Camden- (25) March 8, 2008 #Ashley Lucy Petrowski (10)- September 1, 2022 #Emily Mary Petrowski (10)- September 1,2022 #Miles Simon Petrowski (6)- born November 11, 2026 Jobs:Ruthie- vet, Peter- Architect Pets: Badger- Potbelly Pig, Dixie-beagle, Chester-Cain Terrier, Buddy-Bored Collie, Misty- American Wirehair cat, Ariel-Corey fish, Sunny-Guppy, Flash- Danio, Nemo- Platies, Spike-Beard Dragon, Sonic-Head hog, Clover-Rabbit, Polly- Cocktail, Kiwi- Love bird, Skittle- Afician Grey. Note: T-Bone is Tyler Father. Ashley is the older Twin. Sam and Heather Camden # Jacob Ian Camden (5 months old)- February 1, 2028 #Emma Megan Camden ( 5 months old )- February 1, 2028 Jobs: Sam- Fireman, Heather- stay at home mom Note Jacob is the older twin. David and Mercy Camden #David Austin Camden Jr (1) - September 15, 2027 Pet: Goliath- Pit bull Jobs: David- Loan Officer, Mercy - stay at home mom Note: Mercy have nothing to do with her Mother who she hate. Mercy was raise by her single father. Julie and Hank Hasting #Erica Hasting (33) #Nicholas Hasting (31) Erica and Shawn Bolton Jobs: Erica- Surgeon, Shawn- Drafter Notes:Erica is Pregnant Nicholas and Audrey Hastings Jobs: Nicholas-2nd Grade Teacher, Audrey- sale clerk Notes is married but have no kids yet Charlie Rivera Charlie is dating Anna Garcia. Michael Camden he single. Patty Mary and Trevor Lawson #Tiffany Beth Lawson (26)- July 25,2006 #Adam Zachary Lawson (21)- January 20,2012 #Pamela Joy Lawson (15)- September 6, 2017 #William Owen Lawson (13)- April 4, 2019 Jobs: Patty Mary-Stay at home mom, Trevor- Lawyer Martin and Meredith Brewer #Aaron Jameson Brewer (27)- January 30, 2006 #Ian Walton Hunter Brewer (24)- August 20, 2008 #Hailey Ella Fisher Brewer (19) - April 14, 2014 Jobs: Martin- Baseball College Scott, Meredith- Social worker Notes: They have no biological children together. Aaron is Martin's son from a past relationship. They got back together in 2010 and married in 2013. They adopted Ian Hunter in 2015. They adopted Hailey Fisher in 2017. Aaron and Savannah Brewer They are dating Jobs: Aaron- Baseball Coach, Savannah- Hair dresser Megan and Trevor Clark #Eleanor Beth Clark (23) - July 29,2008 #Karen Jean Clark (17) -June 3, 2016 #Lance Dale Clark (15)-April 21,2018 #Eddie Patrick Clark(13)- March 25, 2020 #Gracie Marie Clark (2)- December 27,2031 Pets: Patch- Dalmatian Notes:Megan and Trevor die in a car crash. Eleanor move back in with her brothers and sisters to raise them. The Kinkirks help them a lot. they are base on party of five. Keisha and Andre Carter #Nina Morgan Carter (27)- December 16, 2005 #Sandra Dianne Carter (25)- May 24,2008 #Jordan Keith Carter (17)- April 30, 2016 Jobs: Keisha- Sale person, Andre- Roofer Lynn and Jake Davis #Mallory Natalie Davis (13)- May 28, 2020 #Auggie Jared Davis (9)- January 2, 2024 Jobs: Lynn and Jake Co owned a sports store Note: Jake is Ruthie's ex Robbie and Lindsay Palmer #Amber Luna Palmer (16)- December 15, 2016 # Brandon James Palmer (16)- December 15, 2016 #Courtney Kira Palmer(16)- December 15, 2016 #Douglas Patrick Palmer (16)- December 15,2016 #Erin Veronica Palmer (16)- December 15,2016 Jobs: Robbie- Gym Teacher. Lindsay-Writer Notes: Robbie is a old friend of the family. His Kids think the Camden as Family. Mac and Margett Searles #Chelsea Helen Searles (18)- August 8, 2013 #Vance Louis Searles (16)- September 10, 2016 #Megan Ava Searles (12)- March 4, 2020 Jobs: Mac-Tuck driver, Margett- Pre School Teacher James and Melissa Doyle #Holly Ann Doyle (17)- March 5, 2016 Jobs: James-Tech Whiz, Melissa- Fashion Designer Notes: James and Melissa are divorce. They are rich. James live in San Diego. Holly live in Glenoak with her mom. pet: Cody- Bichon Frise Bernadette and Derek Fields #Brandon Joseph Fields (10)- August 14, 2022 #Cody Alexander Fields (8)- December 5, 2024 #Kirsten Marie Fields (5)- September 24, 2027 Jobs Bernadette- Librarian, Derek- Chef Chandler and Roxanne Hampton #Jeffery Patrick Turner Hampton (40)- April 17, 1993 #Candace Darlene Hampton (22)- March 22, 2011 #Seth Andrew Hampton (18)- July 5, 2014 #Jacob Kevin Hampton (16)- November 10, 2016 #Rachel Lucy Hampton (16)- November 10, 2016 Jobs: Chandler- Minster, Roxanne- Cop Notes: Jeffery is adopted. They got back together in 2009. They married May 16, 2010. They lived in Philadelphia Pa form 2005-2033. Kendall left Chandler in 2006. They just moved back to Glen oak this year. Jacob is the older twin. Pets: Bullet- Rottweiler, Carly- Calico cat, Saul- Gold fish, Moses- Angel fish, Jeffery and Amanda Turner Hampton #Alexander Grayson Turner Hampton (10)- April 16, 2023 #Jacob Cater Turner Hampton (4)- May 12, 2029 Jobs: Jeffery-Fireman, Amanda- stay at home mom John and Priscilla Hamilton #Isaiah Matthew Hamilton (29)- August 2, 2003 #Elijah Jayden Hamilton (27) - July 14, 2005 #Tasha Raven Hamilton (21)- April 13, 2011 #Cassandra Jean Hamilton (16)- June 27, 2016 #Kelsey Faye Hamilton (15)- March 28, 2018 #Gordon Walker Hamilton (12)- November 1, 2020 Jobs: John-Carpenter, Patricia- Secretary Nigel and Tammy Hamilton #Nora Grace Hamilton (18)- August 18, 2014 #Christopher Joel Hamilton (16)- June 14, 2016 #Trevor Ray Hamilton (12)- April 12, 2021 Jobs: Nigel- Minster, Tammy- day care worker Ashley and Jordan Johansen #Owen Blake Johansen (23)- September 2, 2009 #Amber Paige Johansen (20) -May 30, 2013 #Stuart Lance Johansen (17)- February 15, 2016 Jobs:Ashley- Family Counselor , Jordan- House Inspector Notes: Ashley is Serena's daughter and James step daughter.Jordan is Mary and Lucy's ex. Owen is the new Big lip. Cheryl and Todd Miler #Justin Raymond Miller (17)- January 22, 2016 #Christopher Wayne Miler (13) - August 18, 2019 Jobs: Todd- Car Mechanic, Cheryl- Restaurant Manger, Pet: Baxter- Pug Notes: Cheryl is the Camden family friend who dated Robbie and Matt. Sandy and Jonathan Sanderson #Aaron Jameson Brewer (26) -January 30, 2006 #Jonah Blake Sanderson (20) - December 16, 2012 #Lola Violet Sanderson (16)- September 9, 2016 Jobs: Sandy- Minster. Jonathan- Ob/gyn Wilson and Corey West #Bernadette West (38)- March 11, 1995 #Wilson "Billy" West Jr (36)- August 6, 1996 #Catlin Dana West (24) - June 16,2009 #Zoey Ella West (20)- November 12, 2012 #Jessica Mary West (16)- November 3, 2016 Notes: Catlin and Zoey are adopted. Jobs: Wilson- Lawyer, Corey- Hairdresser Wilson "Billy" and Tiffany West #Wilson "Will" Shane West III (9)- November 3, 2023 #Rebeca Lynn West (6)- July 11, 2026 Jobs: Billy- Guidance Counselor, Tiffany- Floris Notes: He is close to Mary and her family Category:Blog posts